Un solsticio muy especial
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: La vida de Hermione no era de color de rosa como muchos pensaban y su rubio esposo era parte del problema.


**Título:** Un solsticio muy especial  
**Autora:** Clau Felton Black  
**Pareja:** Draco/Hermione  
**Sumario:** La vida de Hermione no era de color de rosa como muchos pensaban y su rubio esposo era parte del problema.  
**Rating:** NC-17

¡Hola! No quería que finalizara el año sin darles un pequeño regalito Dramione, agradecerles que se pasen por mis humildes historias a leer y si dejan comentarios pues es mejor. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Pues nada, Feliz 2011 y que el nuevo año esté lleno de mucho amor, trabajo productivo y mucha, mucha creatividad.

Un abrazote fuerte.

**Un solsticio muy especial**

Hermione se miró al espejo. Una elegante figura se reflejó en él. Estaba en una habitación de ensueño, rodeada de todos los lujos que en otro tiempo solo se había atrevido a soñar. Pero el reflejo en el espejo no era uno feliz, sino que tenía una expresión entre abatida y preocupada. Suspiró. Su vida no era de color de rosa, como muchas personas pensaban.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de su esposo. Draco entró en la habitación elegantemente vestido. Siempre prudente y siempre distante. Ella no sabía si iba o venía de algún lugar. Al principio le había parecido el acuerdo perfecto, pero ahora simplemente le pesaba. Un matrimonio de conveniencia. Nunca pensó verse envuelta en semejante arreglo pero así había sido. Nunca se imaginó ver a Lucius y a Narcisa Malfoy tocando desesperados a la puerta de su apartamento en una zona muggle para lograr un matrimonio para su hijo, un matrimonio que lo salvara del rechazo social o del exilio por sus acciones de guerra. Pero así era como había sucedido. Y nunca pensó que al pasar el tiempo se encontraría enamorada hasta la última fibra de su ser de su marido de conveniencia, pero justamente así era como ella se sentía.

A dos años de terminada la guerra, los Malfoy seguían pagando las consecuencias por haberse aliado con Voldemort. Al igual que en la primera guerra, habían sido hábiles para mover las fichas del Wizengamot y de los testigos a su favor, lo que de nuevo los había librado de una condena en Azkaban. Pero el rechazo social había sido más generalizado. Muchas personas incluso les hacían responsables por aquellas situaciones en las que no habían tenido ninguna participación. A diario Lucius tenía que echar mano de todas sus aptitudes Slytherin, pues le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo restablecer sus negocios, no solo en Inglaterra sino en toda Europa. La falta de negocios rentables también estaba mermando la vasta riqueza familiar. Y su hijo se había visto muy afectado por eso, trabajaba con su padre en parte por orgullo para dar cierta imagen de una estabilidad familiar que en la intimidad se sostenía por hilos finísimos y a punto de romperse, y por otra parte porque nadie más le ofrecía un empleo. Y aunque acompañaba a Lucius en sus viajes de negocios, pronto se dieron cuenta que debían tomar medidas drásticas para revertir la debacle social y financiera que se les avecinaba. Todavía no habían tenido que limitar sus gustos ni reducir los lujos excesivos a los que estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo, estaban seguros de que deberían hacerlo en los próximos años si no hacían nada al respecto.

Y al principio rechazó toda petición a convertirse en la señora de Draco Malfoy, pero el joven tenía padres muy persistentes y perseverantes. Los Malfoy salieron un poco decepcionados de esa primera visita. Para ellos, ninguna chica tenía una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar una propuesta matrimonial de su hijo. Además, el matrimonio que estaban buscando era ventajoso para ambas partes: Draco obtenía de nuevo el respaldo de un sector de la sociedad que en ese momento lo rechazaba, y Hermione tendría acceso, a través de los Malfoy, a los círculos más exclusivos y de linaje más antiguos de la sociedad mágica. Sin embargo, también pronto se dieron cuenta que esos puntos en particular no eran relevantes para la Gryffindor.

Los esposos dialogaron repetidamente sobre cómo abordarla de nuevo y decidieron que Lucius se retiraría. Sería Narcisa la encargada de buscar un resquicio que les diera una oportunidad de concretar la boda. Las visitas y las misivas fueron cosa regular para Hermione en los siguientes meses.

En su nueva manera de negociar, Narcisa le hizo ver a Hermione que Draco había actuado presionado por el bienestar de su familia. Que había intentado matar a Dumbledore por que sobre él y sus padres también pesaba una amenaza de muerte. No los delató con su tía Bella cuando estuvieron presos en su mansión y luego en la Sala de Menesteres trató de detener a Crabbe en su intento de matarlos con el fuego demencial que, al final, terminó devorando a su amigo. Tampoco era que Hermione ignorara por completo estos hechos, pero Narcisa fue muy hábil al enumerarlos todos y en hacerle concluir que Draco no se merecía el rechazo social del que era "víctima" en ese momento.

No pasó mucho para ella considerara la proposición y para que luego se sentara junto con un abogado de confianza para descuartizar el simulacro de arreglo prenupcial que le habían hecho llegar y en el que en el fondo solo pretendían llenarla de obligaciones y cederle casi nulos beneficios. No solo de índole económicos, sino que se atrevían a sugerir que dejara sus estudios y que renunciara a su puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Eso fue el colmo y Hermione les amenazó con tirar todo por la borda. "_Seré una persona honesta y de principios éticos muy arraigados, Sr. Malfoy, pero no soy estúpida",_ le había dicho con seriedad a un consternado Lucius Malfoy, quien había encontrado en su pretendida futura nuera a una estratega nata, _"no pienso aceptar bajo estas condiciones sobre todo si voy a invertir años de mi vida en salvar socialmente a su hijo y a sus negocios"._

Al final, habían llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio.

Lo que más le había extrañado a Hermione de toda la situación, era que Draco brillaba por su ausencia. No había tratado de contactarla durante el tiempo que sus padres "negociaron" con ella y Hermione ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el país o residía en el extranjero. Llegó a considerar la posibilidad de que Draco no estuviera de acuerdo con la propuesta de sus padres, con quienes hasta había acordado las fechas del compromiso y de la celebración de la boda.

Hasta la noche del anuncio del compromiso matrimonial. Draco se acercó a ella con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Iba tan elegante que cortaba la respiración. Su cabello brillaba en la oscuridad y resaltaba sobre la túnica azul oscura que llevaba. Verdad era que ella nunca lo había visto como un potencial pretendiente, aunque tampoco podía negar que el hombre era guapo. Ella se había esperado una actitud hostil o el típico rechazo del niño mimado ante la vulgar sangre sucia, pero Draco la sorprendió cuando le tomó suavemente la mano, se la besó como todo un caballero y musitó un _gracias_ apenas audible. Ella le vio mudar su expresión impasible como si fuera una serpiente mudando la piel, porque cuando enfrentaron a los invitados en el increíblemente vasto salón de baile de Malfoy Manor, Draco parecía el hombre más feliz y enamorado del mundo. Se miraba tan contento, que hasta Ron y Harry se habían creído la farsa. Al principio habían tratado de sonsacarla, pues no se explicaban ese repentino enamoramiento por su antiguo enemigo de escuela, pero desde la fiesta de compromiso, no habían vuelto a cuestionar nada.

La boda se celebró en los días siguientes, llena de un lujo y un esplendor que ella solo había podido imaginar leyendo revistas del corazón. Ella no provenía de un hogar pobre pero tampoco era millonaria, mucho menos una aristócrata dentro de la sociedad muggle. Algunos gastos le parecieron excesivos pero al final aceptó que Narcisa tenía más experiencia que ella organizando grandes eventos sociales y los Malfoy no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de anunciarle a los círculos más respetables del mundo mágico inglés y de toda Europa, que su hijo desposaba a una de las heroínas de guerra y del círculo de confianza de Harry Potter.

El día había sido bastante ajetreado. Comenzó con la ceremonia hermosa a la que le siguió una vasta recepción. Atender invitados y ser el centro de atención había sido arduo, sobre todo porque se sentía sobrepasada por estar fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía pero que en el fondo comenzaba a desear sentir en realidad. De forma inesperada, contó con la ayuda de su ahora esposo, quien la había guiado discretamente en detalles de protocolo de la alta sociedad mágica y que a ella aún se le escapaban.

La noche de bodas no se consumó y al principio ella había estado aliviada por eso. Entraron juntos a la habitación de Draco en Malfoy Manor. Hermione iba muy nerviosa todavía ataviada con su majestuoso vestido de novia. Él supo que ella en ese momento no estaba lista. Aun así, le ayudó a desabotonar su vestido y deslizó sus dedos en su espalda en una muda caricia, que erizó toda su piel.

"_Algún día me dirás que estas lista"_, le había dicho él al oído, _"solo hasta entonces te haré mía". _Aunque lo dijo en un susurro, su voz profunda había retumbado en sus oídos y la había estremecido de pies a cabeza. Después de eso, tal vez ella hubiera cedido pero Draco simplemente besó con suavidad uno de sus hombros y salió de la habitación, yéndose a dormir a la habitación contigua. Ella se quitó el vestido con la ayuda de una elfina y se colocó su ropa de dormir. Estaba cansada así que el sueño la invadió pronto pero en cuanto abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que Draco estaba plácidamente dormido a su lado. Solo se había quitado la túnica y se había quedado dormido con su traje puesto. Y en la quietud en la que se encontraba, pudo observar a su ahora esposo a su antojo. Su rostro se miraba apacible mientras dormía. Y el joven había ganado mucho en el transcurso de esos años. Su cuerpo se había fortalecido, pues era más fornido que cuando estaban en la escuela. Sus hombros, sus brazos, sus piernas... todo en él era recio y fornido.

Ese primer día habían desayunado juntos en la habitación y habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Le explicó que había regresado después que la elfina le avisara que ella estaba dormida porque a los ojos de todos, incluyendo de sus padres, debían simular ser un matrimonio de hecho. Draco realmente se miraba cambiado, no hubo ninguna altanería de su parte, ninguna grosería ni mirarla por encima de su hombro, pero Hermione quiso dejar en claro que ella había accedido al matrimonio por ayudarlo a él y a sus padres.

"_No necesito tu lástima, Granger"_, había dicho con voz dolida.

_"No es lástima", _había replicado ella, _"pero recuerda que entre nosotros solo han existido insultos. No pienso humillarte, ni quiero que me humilles. Solo quiero que tengamos una convivencia civilizada". _

Draco había estado de acuerdo con ella.

_"Nunca tuve la intención de humillarte con este matrimonio",_ había afirmado él, _"no te molestaré más de lo necesario"_

_"¿Ya no me odias?", _había preguntado, porque la carcomía la curiosidad.

_"Esos eran pleitos de críos", _había respondido Draco viéndole con tal seriedad que la hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago. Él desvió su mirada y agregó:_ "También te aclaro que a pesar que nuestro acuerdo prenupcial considera una separación en un futuro cercano, yo en lo personal no lo considero una opción para nosotros". _

Ella lo había visto sorprendida. Creía que Draco ni por cerca se había dignado a leer el dichoso acuerdo.

_"Pensé que este matrimonio era una carga para ti, que tus padres te habían obligado", _había dicho Hermione sin poder ocultar lo asombrada que estaba.

_"Me han obligado las circunstancias. Pero estoy al corriente de todo lo que este matrimonio implica", _explicó escueto.

Se fueron de luna de miel porque era imperativo mantener las apariencias. Recorrer el Mediterráneo fue el destino que escogieron junto a Narcisa durante el tiempo de las negociaciones. Y Hermione se sorprendió de nuevo al comprobar que Draco no estaba disgustado por los lugares que visitaban. El caluroso mes de agosto fue el marco perfecto para estas vacaciones. Se hospedaban en los mejores hoteles, daban largas caminatas en la playa y aunque Draco mantenía una prudente distancia, ella de pronto se colgaba de su brazo y caminaban juntos a la orilla del mar. Al principio él se mostraba cohibido por sus muestras de afecto en público, pero pronto se acostumbró y pasados unos días, Draco ofrecía su brazo ya de manera instintiva. Además, Hermione sentía sus ojos grises puestos sobre ella todo el tiempo, incluso cuando se tomaba algún tiempo para leer en la soledad de la terraza del hotel en el que se alojaban. No podía negar que al principio se había sentido un poco incómoda, como si estuviera bajo un escrutinio constante; pero al pasar los días, se acostumbró tanto a esa sensación que cuando Draco la dejaba sola, ella en verdad lo echaba en falta.

Los días eran plácidos y Hermione comenzó a descubrir al Draco que se escondía bajo la máscara de autosuficiencia y de arrogancia. Ella era buena observadora y aprendió con rapidez a reconocer sus diferentes máscaras.

Al volver, Draco ni siquiera quiso pasar una noche más en Malfoy Manor, sin decir nada a sus padres, había mandado reparar una de las mansiones de la familia ubicada en Gales y hacia allí se dirigió el matrimonio. Lucius y Narcisa se opusieron al inicio. Pero su hijo se mantuvo firme en su decisión y Hermione solo observaba la manera en que los Malfoy discutían sus diferencias y aprendía de Draco todo lo que necesitaba para tratar a sus suegros. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que verles partir resignados a que su heredero no quisiera vivir en la ancestral Malfoy Manor.

"_¿Alguna vez piensas volver?"_, había preguntado Hermione cuando se instalaban en su nueva casa.

"_No lo sé", _había respondido él con honestidad. "_Hay demasiado horror impregnado en sus paredes". _

Ella no había insistido en el tema, consciente por primera vez de los fantasmas que atormentaban a su ahora esposo. Ella misma tenía sus propios recuerdos de horror dentro de la mansión, cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange y que todavía la hacían despertar aterrada en medio de la noche hasta que se convencía de que era una pesadilla. Y tenía que admitir que ahora que estaba con Draco, lidiar con sus pesadillas se había vuelto más fácil.

Él había cumplido su parte y respetado lo acordado esa mañana después de la boda.

Con el paso de los días, Hermione aprendió a convivir con Draco en particular y los Malfoy en general. Con su esposo compartían físicamente la casa y la cama, pero en el fondo cada quien hacía su vida. Ella continuó con sus estudios de Leyes Mágicas y su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y él con sus negocios junto a su padre. Y para consternación de Narcisa, quien deseaba sacarle el mayor lucro social al matrimonio, la pareja prefería quedarse en casa en vez de llevar una vida social activa. El primer año de casados casi no asistieron a ningún baile ni aceptaron más invitación que la de los amigos más íntimos, pero Lucius y Narcisa comenzaron a presionarlos, porque la gente murmuraba y especulaba sobre el joven matrimonio Malfoy. Su primera aparición pública fue en las celebraciones de la derrota de Voldemort y para tranquilidad de todos se habían visto bastante enamorados.

Sin embargo, Draco parecía comprender cómo se sentía Hermione así que terminó de poner tierra de por medio con sus padres y limitó sus encuentros a los domingos a mediodía, cuando religiosamente se reunían todos a almorzar. Todo transcurrió bien, hasta que sus padres añadieron el tema del tan ansiado heredero a las conversaciones de antes y después de comer. Los meses pasaban y aunque de puertas para adentro era otra cosa, todos pensaban que el matrimonio estaba consumado. Pasaban los meses y todos sin excepción agobiaban a Hermione preguntándole si ya estaba embarazada. Hasta que Draco se hartó de las insinuaciones y de los comentarios, amenazando a sus padres con suspender sus visitas de fin de semana si seguían con el dedo en ese tema. No habría heredero hasta que ellos lo decidieran. Punto.

Hermione se sentía agradecida de que Draco la apoyara y que incluso se enfrentara a sus padres por ella.

_"Eres mi esposa, ¿o no?",_ le dijo él cuando ella le dio las gracias después de uno de los dichosos almuerzos dominicales.

_"Estamos enlazados, Draco, pero recuerda..."_, comenzó Hermione.

_"Pero nada, Hermione, eres y siempre serás una Malfoy por matrimonio, pero ante todo eres mi esposa"_, la interrumpió tajante. Y había tanta determinación en esa mirada gris, que a Hermione no le importó la distancia física que siempre imponía Draco y se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Él estaba entre sorprendido y complacido. Le devolvió el abrazo y depositó un casto beso en su coronilla. Pero no intentó nada más.

Sin embargo, en varias ocasiones en que Draco creía que Hermione ya estaba dormida, ella había sentido su mano acariciarle el rostro y el cabello. Al principio había pensado que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero al pasar los días se dio cuenta que el rubio permanecía despierto con cualquier pretexto para irse a la cama después que ella, dándole tiempo de dormirse. Ella lo sentía llegar, entrar en el baño para ponerse la pijama y deslizarse con suavidad bajo las sábanas. Y entonces lo sentía. Su mano se deslizaba primero por su cabello, enrollando el dedo índice en mechones de su cabello, luego pasaba por sus cejas, su frente, la línea de su cabello hasta bajar a su cuello. Luego sus dedos seguían la línea de su mandíbula y terminaban delineando sus labios. Solo entonces, se quedaba dormido.

El día de su primer aniversario de bodas, Draco le envió un espectacular ramo de rosas rojas a su oficina en el Ministerio y por la noche la llevó a cenar a un restaurante carísimo. Se había sentido especial y había disfrutado sobremanera de la cena. Había sido de lo más romántica y Draco no había dejado ningún detalle sin cubrir. Pero al volver a casa, solo depositó un suave beso en su frente y se fue a la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione deseando por lo menos un beso en los labios. A pesar de la champaña que había bebido durante la cena, se obligó a permanecer despierta y cuando él se metió en la cama, fue tranquilizador sentir sus labios en vez de sus dedos. Llenó su rostro de pequeños besos y depositó el último en su boca. A ella le costó trabajo no responderle, aunque en gran medida fue porque estaba aterrada por la reacción de su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos un pequeño movimiento que alentara a Draco a consumar lo que habían dejado pendiente hacía un año.

Pronto se sorprendió al comprobar que las caricias nocturnas, en vez de calmar sus deseos solo la hacían sentirse cada vez más frustrada. Los dedos en su rostro le sabían a poco. Deseaba sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo pero también ella deseaba acariciarlo y no reprimir sus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Pronto comprendió que estaba enamorada de él. Perdidamente enamorada de él. Y ahora no sabía cómo dar el primer paso para que Draco lo notara e hiciera algo al respecto.

Se acercaba la celebración de Solsticio de invierno, previo a la noche de Navidad, y sus suegros les anunciado que debían asistir a la espectacular fiesta que darían ese año. Era una tradición que los Malfoy se habían visto obligados a suspender, primero por la guerra y después por que su reputación había quedado algo machacada por su vinculación con el lado oscuro. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Draco y Hermione habían celebrado ya su primer año de matrimonio y era necesario que comenzaran a mostrarse en público con más regularidad. Al menos así lo pensaban Narcisa y Lucius. A Draco le era indiferente y hasta ese momento había respetado los deseos de Hermione de no dejarse ver mucho en los estrechos círculos de la alta sociedad.

Pero no en vano sus suegros eran unos Slytherin puros. Organizaron todo y a principios de diciembre prácticamente les informaron durante el almuerzo del domingo que debían asistir como co-anfitriones de la gala. Había sido una suerte que Hermione no fuera una mujer propensa a las crisis nerviosas; porque de haberlo sido, muy probablemente hubiera caído presa de una de ellas. Su suegra incluso se les había adelantado y muy pagada de sí misma les había anunciado que había enviado sus trajes a la mansión de Gales. Al llegar, Hermione había estado aterrorizada al comprobar que Narcisa les había mandado confeccionar unos trajes sumamente ostentosos, que revelaban el calibre de fiesta que se le venía encima. Draco se probó su túnica y a ella prácticamente se le cortó el aliento, se miraba espectacular. La verdad era que el ambiente estirado de esas fiestas la intimidaban un poco pero, se dijo mentalmente, su acuerdo prenupcial incluía una cláusula específica sobre las relaciones sociales.

Así que allí estaba, rumiando sus penas frente al espejo cuando Draco entró en su habitación. Faltaba una semana para el dichoso baile y Hermione sentía que todavía le faltaban las fuerzas y las ganas para celebrar el solsticio. En ese momento, ella ya estaba lista para irse a la cama, con un camisón color champaña que recientemente había descubierto que le encantaba a su rubio esposo. Así que ahora lo usaba cada vez que podía. Draco caminó dos pasos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó cuando vio la expresión de Hermione en el espejo. El rubio podía mantener las distancias pero si algo había aprendido en el último año y medio era a leer las expresiones de su esposa.

— Nada —mintió, desviando la mirada y girándose en la silla para ver a Draco. Lo vio caminar quitándose la túnica verde oscuro y luego el saco que llevaba debajo. Dios, no sabía cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero ahora este hombre simplemente le dejaba embobada. Draco depositó sus cosas con cuidado en el lugar de la ropa sucia para que se la llevaran los elfos a lavar. Era excesivamente ordenado.

— Mentirosa —dijo él simplemente. Ahora estaba desatando su corbata y la colgó donde estaban las demás. Luego habló de lo que pensó era el problema principal de su esposa en ese momento— No te preocupes. Una noche de cualquier forma la pasaremos. Si quieres hablar con otros, lo haremos y si no quieres, nos la pasaremos bailando toda la noche ignorando a los demás. Solo tenemos que recibir a los invitados y ya.

Mientras hablaba, Draco se había movido del armario hacia la cama.

—Sí, para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Me supongo que estarás más que acostumbrado —dijo Hermione, observando como Draco sacaba su pijama de debajo de la almohada.

— ¿Acostumbrado a qué? —preguntó distraído.

—A ser el coanfitrión... a usar esas túnicas carísimas... a hablar de tu vida con extraños... —enumeró—. Ay, olvídalo —bufó exasperada.

—Veo que no te apetece abrir la gala —dijo Draco con un tono ligeramente decepcionado de voz, mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño. Al inicio del matrimonio, Hermione siempre corría al baño a cambiarse para no hacerlo frente a él y su esposo pronto se dio cuenta que ella se sentía incómoda cuando él comenzaba a quitarse la ropa frente a ella. Entonces, balbuceaba a toda prisa cualquier pretexto y se iba de la habitación. Así que Draco dejó de presionar en ese sentido. Ella usualmente se ponía primero la ropa de dormir y cuando él llegaba, se encaminaba al baño para hacerlo. Draco siguió hablando— Eso no tiene mayor ciencia, Hermione. Solo te paras enfrente de la gente a estrechar la mano de los señores y besas a la mujeres en la mejilla antes de que entren al salón de baile, si quieres responder las preguntas curiosas de los demás lo haces y si no lo quieres hacer, contestas con evasivas, ¿Dónde está el lío? —Draco cerró la puerta tras él.

A veces Hermione odiaba su lado práctico y sin complicaciones. ¿Dónde estaba el lío?, había preguntado. El lío era que ella se sentía incómoda con la dichosa gala. Tal vez ahora fuera una Malfoy por matrimonio pero que no le gustaba que la exhibieran como mono de circo solo para aumentar las ganancias de los negocios de la familia. Que no se sentía cómoda hablando sobre cosas muy personales (como la llegada del tan ansiado heredero, por ejemplo...) con personas extrañas o que miraba como mucho una vez al año. Que lo único gratificante de la noche sería tenerlo a él a su lado. No sabía cómo pero necesitaba que Draco comprendiera eso. Y como buena Gryffindor, impulsivamente se encaminó al baño para seguir con la conversación. Abrió la puerta con decisión, quedándose petrificada bajo el marco con el pomo en la mano y viendo a su marido con ojos casi desorbitados. Draco estaba casi desnudo. Ya se había quitado la camisa y cuando Hermione irrumpió, se estaba sacando los pantalones. No quedaba ni la sombra del joven larguirucho que había sido en Hogwarts. Frente a ella había un hombre con su cuerpo bien formado... si vestido le cortaba el aliento, verlo casi desnudo la había dejado sin habla, sin respiración y con la mente en blanco.

Al principio, Draco se sorprendió por la forma intempestiva en que ella abrió la puerta, pero cuando la vio palidecer y quedarse tan rígida como si estuviera bajo un _petrificus totalus, _decidió aprovecharse de la situación. No lo podía evitar. Lo Slytherin lo llevaba en la sangre. Se acercó con lentitud a la puerta y pudo observar como Hermione pasaba de la palidez extrema a un rubor intenso en pocos segundos y paseaba su vista de arriba a abajo, contemplando su cuerpo.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para ver en ella esa mirada cargada de deseo. Ver esos ojos color miel deslizarse por su pecho, bajar por su abdomen, pasar por su entrepierna hasta llegar a sus piernas y volver a subir había sido sumamente gratificante. Solo su mirada lo estaba poniendo muy caliente. Era un pequeño detalle que simplemente no podía, ni quería disimular, así escaso de ropa como se encontraba. Cuando Hermione vio lo que solo su mirada provocaba en él, el rubor en su rostro se intensificó mucho más. Era una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza a partes iguales. Y verla en ese estado era una pequeña recompensa a la paciencia que había tenido durante todo su matrimonio.

—Oh, Dios, esto fue una muy mala idea —gimió ella, tratando de mantener la vista en el pecho robusto de Draco para evitar que sus ojos se fueran descaradamente hacia el sur de la anatomía de su esposo. Esa piel pálida se le antojaba como nunca.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó en voz baja, haciéndose el inocente.

—Abrir la puerta mientras te estás cambiando —confesó. Él sonrió abiertamente. Su esposa era muy, pero muy inteligente, pero lo Gryffindor se le salía siempre poniéndola en evidencia. Tal vez esa noche ella podría ser completamente suya.

Hermione levantó la vista y descubrió los ojos grises de su marido fijos en ella. Intensos, cargados de tanto deseo que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Draco tomó su mano con delicadeza y con su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de ella, como haciendo círculos, y luego la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su torso desnudo. Ella puso sus manos en su cintura, tocándole por primera vez en otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera sus manos. Tenía la nariz casi pegada a sus pectorales, inundándose con ese olor masculino que tanto le gustaba.

Poco a poco, Draco inclinó su rostro hasta besarla en la base del cuello, deslizó sus labios con suavidad sobre su clavícula hasta llegar al hombro y luego de regreso. El temblor de piernas se extendió a todo su cuerpo.

—Dímelo...—le pidió al oído.

—Draco, yo...

Hermione no pudo continuar. Todo su cuerpo clamaba lleno de deseo por el hombre que en ese momento devoraba suavemente su cuello y la sensible parte detrás de su oreja, pero tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta y no lograba sacarlas. Depositó un pequeño beso en el pecho de él, como si esa fuera su respuesta, pero eso no le bastó a Draco, porque se hizo hacia atrás separando su cuerpo. Ella sintió como si una ráfaga de aire helado la envolvía y se instalaba en el espacio vacío que dejaba Draco.

—Quiero que estés segura, Hermione. Sin presiones. Pero quiero que me lo digas; por que cuando lo hagas te aseguro que engendraremos a nuestro hijo en menos de un mes.

Ella le vio desconcertada primero, pero cuando asimiló el significado de sus palabras solo acertó a quedarse mirándolo como idiota. Solo de pensar en entrar en esa cama con él y poder realizar todas sus fantasías hacían que le revolotearan miles de mariposas (y de las grandes...) en el estómago. Sin embargo, Draco no alcanzó a comprender lo que realmente significaba su silencio y creyó que Hermione todavía dudaba en consumar el matrimonio. No pudo disimular la expresión dolida en su rostro. Dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Una mano pequeña se extendió sobre la madera de la puerta para frenar ese movimiento.

—No...No me has dado tiempo...de responder —dijo titubeando. Draco se quedó viéndola atento a sus palabras y ella necesito toda su valentía Gryffindor para añadir—: Yo estoy lista.

Draco no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó de lleno en la boca. Delineando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua, marcándola como territorio propio de la misma manera en que pensaba marcar todo su cuerpo. La tenía aferrada por la cintura y gimió de satisfacción cuando la sintió responder a su beso con la misma urgencia. Pasados unos segundos, la levantó para cargarla hacia la cama. Hermione al sentirse elevada del piso, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de él. Entre corriendo y andando, Draco los llevó hacia la cama.

A pesar de que ambos se sentían presos de un deseo irrefrenable, la depositó con suavidad en la orilla donde Hermione permaneció sentada, con él de pie frente a ella. Sin poderlo evitar sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el pálido cuerpo de Draco. Acarició sus muslos y sus manos subieron por sus costados hasta llegar a su pecho. Luego las deslizó hacia la espalda y las posó en sus nalgas. Dios, ¡Cómo le gustaba lo que estaba tocando! Sus músculos eran firmes y duros, cubiertos de un vello tan rubio que solo se percibía al tacto. Y en un arranque, se hizo hacia adelante y mordió con suavidad el pene endurecido de su esposo por encima de su calzoncillo.

El gemido de placer de Draco fue largo y profundo. Parecía que se correría solo con esa caricia.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que Hermione se pusiera de pie frente a él. Con suavidad, levantó la seda del camisón hasta que le retiró la prenda por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró al piso como si fuera un gran estorbo para él. Primero apreció su cuerpo, sus mirada de plata recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Su mano rozó su cuello con suavidad y descendió para acariciar sus pechos con movimientos lentos pero seguros y la empujó de nuevo hacia la cama. Una vez acostada, Draco retiró la diminuta ropa interior de Hermione y se quedó contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Ella estaba con sus piernas abiertas y él hincado en medio de ellas. Acarició lentamente uno de sus muslos.

—Eres tan hermosa —le dijo mientras cubría su cuerpo menudo con el suyo, en busca de un nuevo beso.

A pesar de su juventud, ninguno de los dos era un inexperto. Sin embargo, Hermione nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan adorado como en ese instante en que Draco la acariciaba como si fuera el ser más deseado del mundo. Sin esperar más, Draco se desnudó y la penetró. Se unió a ella con una pasión arrasadora y ambos se sentían a punto de estallar en llamas por el solo hecho de haber unido sus cuerpos.

Draco comenzó con ese vaivén enloquecedor que pronto les hizo alcanzar a ambos su culminación.

Ella todavía trataba de recuperar la respiración cuando lo sintió acomodarse a su lado. Él pasó su brazo sobre su cintura y le apretó contra su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba contra el pecho de Draco. Comenzó a sentir pequeños besos sobre su hombro.

—Eso fue... —comenzó él.

—Fabuloso —completó Hermione con seguridad. Ambos rieron y Draco enterró su rostro en su cabello, sintiendo su aroma, besando su nuca.

—Te he deseado tanto —confesó en un susurro y de pronto se puso tenso. Supo que había hablado de más. Y todo en la mente de Hermione comenzó a encajar, como si en esas palabras estuviera la revelación de todo lo que había sido su matrimonio. Se preguntó cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega todo este tiempo.

Hermione se dio vuelta dentro de su abrazo, para verlo a la cara. El rostro de Draco de nuevo estaba expectante, como si esperara algún tipo de rechazo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —quiso saber ella.

Pero Draco permaneció en silencio.

—Hace un momento, me pediste que te dijera que deseaba hacer el amor contigo. Ahora yo te pido que por fin nos sinceremos y seamos un matrimonio de verdad —le presionó Hermione—. ¿Desde cuándo quieres esto? ¿Tú buscaste casarte conmigo? y si fue así, ¿Por qué negociaron tus padres?

—Si hubiera sabido que con cuatro palabras tu brillante cerebro iba a sacar sus conclusiones, mejor me habría quedado callado —admitió.

—Para tu mala suerte, ahora ya abriste la bocota así que mejor lo sueltas todo —le instó Hermione. Para Draco fue buena señal que ella no se hubiera apartado de él ni se hubiera soltado de su abrazo. Al contrario, había entrelazado sus piernas con las suyas para buscar una postura más cómoda para los dos. Draco tomó aire profundamente.

—He deseado estar contigo desde que estábamos en sexto —confesó al fin. Hermione le vio todavía más sorprendida. Creía que el sentimiento de Draco era de después de la guerra, no que llegara hasta sus años de escuela—. Pero como bien sabrás, ese año fue pura mierda para mí estando en el colegio y el siguiente, con la guerra, ustedes huyendo y nuestro ilustre huésped, tampoco estaba para declaraciones amorosas...

—Por eso no nos delataste en tu casa.

—Traté de ayudarles negando que reconocía a Potter. Era inevitable que fuera él si tú y Weasley eran sus acompañantes. Pero entonces mi tía descubrió la espada y no pude evitar que descargara su odio contigo. No sabes lo impotente que me sentí sin poder defenderte y eso...

—Es parte de un pasado que en este momento no me interesa recordar —le interrumpió ella, tajante—. Sigamos con el asunto que a mí me interesa.

Draco sonrió al ver su impaciencia. En ocasiones como esta era que admiraba la capacidad de Hermione de enfocarse solo en las cosas buenas y desechar los malos recuerdos.

—El punto fue que al finalizar los juicios y tratar de hacer una vida normal, no podía simplemente tocar a tu puerta y pedirte una cita. Ni siquiera habrías aceptado un café de mi parte, admítelo —siguió explicando Draco—. Y tus amiguitos habrían puesto el grito en el cielo, cosa que en el fondo me esperaba, pero lo más importante para mí era evitar que mis padres te rechazaran por tu falta de linaje. Cuando mi padre comenzó a presionarme para que buscara un enlace "ventajoso" para sus intereses económicos, confieso que se consideraron varios nombres, pero les hice ver que tu posición ahora como heroína de guerra era muy respetable y que tu estrecha amistad con Potter era cosa de admiración. Lo enaltecí tanto que ellos prácticamente se olvidaron que eres hija de muggles con tal de que nos enlazáramos. Era mi oportunidad para tenerte y no la dejaría ir.

—Por eso ellos negociaron todo, porque convenía a sus intereses.

—Eso es obvio. Básicamente, permanecí fuera de las negociaciones por que no quería que mis padres sospecharan que tenía algún interés especial por ti y en el fondo, tampoco me importaba el tipo de acuerdo prenupcial que acordaras con ellos...

— Tu padre trató de verme la cara de idiota pero creo que le di bastante guerra.

— ¡Y no sabes lo consternado que estaba por eso! Me sentí muy orgulloso del acuerdo que lograste aunque para mí lo principal era que aceptaras enlazarte conmigo. Luego ya vería cómo hacer para lograr que te enamoraras de mí.

—Confiabas mucho en tus encantos, Draco Malfoy.

—Es algo inevitable —replicó mordiéndose los labios para no reírse. Ella lo palmeó suavemente en el brazo, pero compartió su risa—. ¿Estás decepcionada al descubrir todo esto?

Hermione le besó con suavidad por toda respuesta.

—Al contrario —susurró contra sus labios—. Me siento halagada de que te hayas tomado tanto trabajo.

—Ahora es tu turno de responder, ¿Por qué tanto rechazo a la gala que han organizado mis padres?

Hermione se quedó un momento en silencio, reflexionando sobre su respuesta. El hecho de estar en los brazos de su esposo cambiaba todo, inclusive la perspectiva de ir a la dichosa celebración del Solsticio.

—Siempre me he sentido intimidada por esas fastuosas celebraciones —comenzó—. Pero la razón más importante, en este momento ya no tiene razón de ser.

—Y esa es...

—Me costaba mucho trabajo fingir que éramos un matrimonio de verdad. Como ahora realmente lo somos y sé que cuento con tu respaldo...

—Siempre has contado con mi apoyo, Hermione.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo tener un aliado a tener un esposo que realmente te ama y que sabes que no te dejará caer.

Draco la abrazó con firmeza. Ella se acomodó su rostro bajo su barbilla, aspirando más a conciencia el aroma que se desprendía del cuerpo de su esposo. El roce suave de su cabello alborotado le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Movió su mano para acariciarlo y aplacar esos colochos revueltos. Se quedaron en silencio, solo disfrutando de la quietud de ese momento. Para él era muy placentero sentir por fin su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo. La había deseado con fiereza todo ese tiempo y tener que compartir la cama solo para dormir había sido un suplicio. Constantemente había tenido que refrenar sus impulsos de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de hacerla suya... pero no había querido precipitar las cosas. La serpiente que había en él sabía que si bien los leones actúan por impulso, no reaccionan bien cuando se les presiona. Casi siempre se sienten amenazados. La mejor táctica era darle tiempo a su leona y esperar.

Pero había algo que le faltaba escuchar de sus labios.

—Ummm, ¿Hermione?

—Dime

—Quiero saber... —titubeó. Una cosa era poseer su cuerpo pero él quería la seguridad de también ser el propietario de su corazón—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Ella se incorporó, apoyó sus brazos y la barbilla sobre el pecho de Draco. Su expresión era juguetona.

—A ver, déjame pensar: es más que una amistad, porque no acostumbro tener sexo con mis amigos... —comenzó ella como quien descarta varias opciones.

—Más te vale —gruñó Draco.

—...tampoco es el simple cariño que uno le tiene a un pariente lejano o a una mascota...

—Vaya, se te agradece que me hayas subido de categoría

—...no tengo hijos, así que no puedo comparar con ese tipo de amor —entonces tomó aire profundamente y se ruborizó un poco, lo que para Draco fue buena señal—. Lo lograste, Draco. Te amo.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó y la haló hacia él para comenzar a besarla de nuevo. De pronto, Hermione sintió como la levantaba de su pecho donde estaba cómodamente instalada, para tumbarla con fuerza en la cama. Ella dio un alarido por la sorpresa pero luego comenzó a reír, sintiendo los labios de su esposo en su cuello y sus manos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—...Draco? —le llamó entre jadeos.

—Umm?

—Eso que me dijiste de engendrar a nuestro hijo en menos de un mes, ¿Es porque vamos a practicar y a practicar y a practicar y a practicar hasta que lo logremos?

Draco levantó su rostro de su cuello con rapidez. Su rubio flequillo caía desordenado sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto desenfadado que a Hermione le encantaba. Fue innegable la expresión lasciva y predadora con que se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Algún reparo al respecto?

—Ninguno, solo que me gustaría comenzar cuanto antes con esas prácticas.

El gemido ronco de deseo que brotó de la garganta de Draco fue algo instintivo, como también lo fue su respuesta: prácticamente le echó encima todo el peso de su cuerpo y buscó su boca para un nuevo beso. Esa noche la haría suya todas las veces que le fuera posible y el día siguiente le instaría a inventarse cualquier excusa en sus respectivos trabajos, para no tener que salir de la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los jóvenes esposos Malfoy fueron la sensación de la Gala del Solsticio.

Como toda anfitriona experimentada, Narcisa se había esmerado con la decoración de la Mansión de los Malfoy. Decoración que no se limitaba al salón de baile, sino que todo el corredor desde la entrada principal, así como el recorrido de los invitados que llegaban por la Red Flú estaban engalanados con decoraciones navideñas y sendos arreglos florales.

Los elfos se acercaban solícitos a los visitantes para retirar abrigos, gorros, guantes y bufandas, y encaminarles al salón de baile. A la entrada, los dos matrimonios recibían a sus invitados y al entrar todos se sorprendían de la fastuosa decoración interior. Digna de los Malfoy.

Pero más que la decoración, lo elegante de la gala, los exquisitos bocadillos que repartían a los invitados, la excelente champaña y el espléndido banquete, lo que más notaron los numerosos invitados era lo enamorados que se miraban los jóvenes esposos. Para todos fue evidente las miradas cómplices que compartían, que permanecieron casi toda la noche tomados de la mano y que bailaron y se divirtieron con los demás jóvenes que asistieron a la fiesta.

Incluso, se perdieron de la vista de todos por unos instantes, pues Draco no pudo ceder a la tentación de arrastrar a su esposa a la biblioteca de su padre y hacerle el amor con prisas sobre el amplio sofá de la habitación, porque no podía esperar a regresar a casa para hacerla suya de nuevo. Y Hermione divertida, cedió a la pasión arrolladora de su rubio esposo, superficialmente ponía algunos reparos pero en el fondo le encantaba que fuera así. En casa habían hecho al amor en todos sus rincones, en todas partes y a toda hora... hacerlo en la biblioteca de Lucius solo era extender los "territorios conquistados" como les llamaba Draco.

Desde que llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, tanto Lucius como Narcisa notaron que había algo diferente en ellos y les observaron toda la fiesta con discreción. Al final de la noche, los dos comentaban tranquilos que Hermione se miraba tan feliz que quizás el heredero Malfoy ya venía en camino.

Pero todavía no. Ese anuncio les llegaría como regalo de San Valentín.

Fin.


End file.
